Cheer Up! (Sassy Go Go!) REMAKE
by kaiko94
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UP!] Kisah menyedihkan seorang siswa dari keluarga kalangan menengah. Seseorang yang berada di tempat paling bawah dari sebuah rantai makanan. / It's YAOI with BTS members as the casts. / NamSeok as a main pair / Don't Like Don't Read / Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**CHEER UP! (SASSY GO GO!)**

 **REMAKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING(s): It's YAOI. If you don't like YAOI, please close this page before you start reading this fict. / BTS' fict with other casts. / Don't Like, Don't Read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

PROLOG

 **.**

 **-Someone's POV-**

Banyak orang berkata masa sekolah adalah masa yang penuh dengan kisah percintaan. Bagi seseorang yang berada di peringkat bawah sepertiku, romansa percintaan anak muda hanyalah omong kosong.

Mereka yang sudah sejak awal terlahir dalam keluarga dengan harta berlimpah, selalu menempati peringkat atas. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga ahli dalam bidang olahraga, berperilaku baik, sopan, dan juga tampan. Yah, walaupun yang terakhir itu, aku juga memilikinya. Khekhekhe.

Aku menghela nafasku putus asa. Kubaca kembali kertas di tangan kiriku dengan seksama untuk ke sekian kalinya. Aku tahu, tak peduli seberapa seringnya aku membaca kertas itu, tulisan di sana tidak akan pernah berubah. Di sana tertulis:

[Peringkat ke-196 dari 200 siswa]

Dengan tidak sabaran dan kesal, kumasukkan kembali kertas itu ke dalam saku hoodie-ku. Hidup memang tak adil.

Kutatap gerbang sekolah di hadapanku dengan tajam. Bangtan High School. Sekolah khusus laki-laki di mana siswanya dituntut untuk belajar selama 15 jam perhari. Betapa bencinya aku pada sekolahku ini dengan segala peraturannya yang menyebalkan.

Well, inilah kisahku. Kisah menyedihkan seorang siswa dari kalangan menengah. Seseorang yang berada di tempat paling bawah dari sebuah rantai makanan. Aku adalah Jung Hoseok.

 **.**

 **[END OF PROLOG]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aiko's note :** Annyeong~~~! Aku bawa FF baru lagi nih. Ini remake dari drama 'Sassy Go Gi!'. Udah pada nonton, 'kan, pastinya? Di sini ceritanya jadi YAOI. Dan karena aku adalah ARMY, pasti udah pada tau siapa yang jadi main cast-nya. Of course, they are BTS. Ada biasku dari lain fandom juga kok.

Well, di sini Hoseok berperan sebagai Kang Yeon Do /claps/ /grin/. Ada yang bisa nebak siapa pair-nya? Okay, guys, I'll let it hanging in there dan make you curious /evil laugh/.

Feel free to comment. Sekian dan terima kasih. Sampai ketemu di chapter 1 /waving hand/.

With love,

 **Aiko**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHEER UP! (SASSY GO GO!)**

 **REMAKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING(s): It's YAOI. If you don't like YAOI, please close this page before you start reading this fict. / BTS' fict with other casts. / Don't Like, Don't Read.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair: Namseok (Namjoon x Hoseok)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1: REAL KING**

 **.**

 **-Bangtan High School-**

Jung Hoseok berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor di lantai dua gedung sekolahnya. Suara hembusan nafas terdengar dari bibir berbentuk hati miliknya. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu, sedangkan tangannya menggenggam tali ranselnya.

Hari ini adalah pengumuman nilai ujian kenaikan kelas dan hal itulah yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikiran pemuda manis yang sebentar lagi naik ke kelas dua itu. Hoseok sudah menerima hasil ujiannya—begitu pula seluruh siswa sekolah ini—bahkan ia sudah menyimpannya di saku hoodie yang ia pakai saat ini.

Dalam hati, Hoseok merutuki dirinya yang bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin ia mendapat peringkat 196 dari 200 siswa kelas satu? Apa selama ini ia kurang giat belajar? Ia rasa, ia sudah cukup rajin belajar selama ini. Lalu apa? Argh, semakin lama ia memikirkannya, semakin membuat kepalanya sakit.

Hoseok mendongakan kepalanya. Wajah sedihnya kembali ceria ketika menyadari di mana ia berada sekarang. Dengan senyuman lebarnya, ia membuka pintu itu. Meletakkan ranselnya di rak dan berjalan menuju bangku di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Ruangan ini hanya diterangi oleh cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui ventilasi udara. Walaupun begitu, hal ini tidak menjadi penghalang bagi Hoseok untuk mengetahui bahwa ada lima siswa lain yang sudah menunggunya.

"Ehem... Karena Hoseok sudah datang, bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang saja?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang duduk berhadapan dengan Hoseok.

Ada empat orang siswa—termasuk Hoseok—yang duduk di bangku yang sudah ditata melingkar di tengah ruangan. Sedangkan dua siswa lainnya duduk di atas meja tak jauh dari sana. Empat siswa yang duduk di bangku mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari dalam saku masing-masing. Mereka menatap kertas di tangan mereka sambil sesekali melirik teman-teman mereka yang ada di bangku itu.

"Baiklah. Ini." Kata siswa di samping kanan Hoseok sambil menunjukkan kertas di tangannya—yang ternyata adalah kertas hasil ujian. Di kertas itu tertulis peringkat ke-194.

Hoseok menghela nafasnya sebelum menaruh kertas itu di atas meja. "196."

"Oke, call!" Tiba-tiba siswa di samping kiri Hoseok berkata dengan suara kencang. Mereka semua menoleh ke arahnya dan menemukan pemuda itu sedang tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang membentuk sebuah kotak. Ia menatap Hoseok, lalu berkata, "196? Aku 198."

Siswa di hadapan Hoseok mendecih pelan. "Kalian serius, eoh?" Ia mengeluarkan suara tawa yang kemudian berubah menjadi tawa sedih, lalu melempar kertas hasil ujiannya ke atas. "200."

Semua orang di ruangan itu tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Jiho—siswa peringkat ke-200 atau yang sering dijuluki Xero—yang saat ini sedang menangis tersedu-sedu dengan kepala yang ditumpukan di atas tangannya. Tentu saja mereka semua tahu bahwa tangisan itu hanyalah tangisan palsu.

"Kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan posisi terendah, Hyung? Hahaha." Tanya Yugyeom—si peringkat 194—sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Jiho.

"Kenapa sedih, Hyung? Aku peringkat 198." Seru Taehyung sambil terkikik geli.

Hoseok yang tidak mau kalah juga angkat bicara. "Yak! Aku juga mendapat peringkat 196."

"Dan akulah yang berada di peringkat 200, tahu!" Jiho mengangkat kepalanya sambil menatap tajam teman-temannya. Bukannya merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu, mereka semua malah semakin tertawa.

"Hahaha. Hyungdeul sudah berusaha dengan baik kok!" Seru Yugyeom di tengah-tengah tawanya. Ia berusaha menyemangati hyungdeulnya walaupun nilainya juga tidak bagus.

Jiho mengambil kertas hasil ujiannya yang tergeletak di meja. Ia kembali menatap angka-angka yang tertulis di sana. "Ugh, kenapa susah sekali?"

Hoseok yang tidak tega pun akhirnya bangkit dan menepuk pundak Jiho. Ia memberikan senyuman lebarnya. Senyuman secerah matahari yang membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya seperti mendapat tambahan energi.

"Jangan bersedih, Jiho-ya! Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Bukankah itu yang terpenting?" Hoseok menatap temannya satu persatu seolah meminta dukungan. Setelah semua mengangguk membenarkan perkataannya, ia pun kembali berkata, "Sudahlah. Sekarang, ayo kita latihan! Ayo berdiri!"

Semuanya berdiri mendengar komando dari Hoseok.

"Siap, Kapten! Ayo latihan!" Seru Jiho sambil hormat kepada Hoseok.

Hoseok berjalan menuju speaker di pojok ruangan, sedangkan Jungkook menyalakan lampu ruangan itu dan yang lainnya merapikan meja. Hoseok segera menghubungkan ponselnya dengan kabel speaker, lalu memencet tombol play pada pemutar musik di ponselnya.

Mereka semua segera mengambil posisi di tengah ruangan. Mulai menggerakkan tubuh mereka mengikuti alunan musik yang terdengar memenuhi sudut ruangan. Mereka menari dengan riang gembira seolah mereka tidak mempunyai beban apapun dalam hidup mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ruangan ini, sebuah tempat di mana siswa peringkat 196 dan 200 berkumpul. Di tempat yang panas dan pengap inilah mereka bernapas bersama-sama. Mereka adalah Real King. Sekelompok siswa dari kalangan menengah yang berminat di bidang street dance. Mereka sudah beberapa kali menjuarai ajang dance competition. Sayangnya, karena mereka peringkat bawah, sekolah seakan tidak menganggap mereka._

 _Baiklah, sekarang saatnya kita berkenalan dengan anggota Real King._

 _Pertama, **Jung Hoseok** , 17 tahun. Pemuda ini adalah leader Real King. Ia sering dipanggil dengan sebutan J-Hope atau Hobi. Pemuda manis ini adalah happy virus bagi kelompok mereka. Ia sering menyebut dirinya tampan, padahal menurut teman-temannya dan juga orang lain, Hoseok adalah sosok pemuda manis dan juga imut._

 _Anggota kedua adalah **Shin Jiho** , 17 tahun. Jiho adalah anggota tertua walaupun umurnya hanya terpaut beberapa hari dengan Hoseok. Ia memiliki julukan Xero. Ia adalah orang terdekat Hoseok setelah Hyunwoo, sekaligus partner in crime-nya Hoseok. Pemuda tampan dengan kulit putih ini suka sekali makan._

 _Yang ketiga, ada **Park Jimin** , 17 tahun. Pemuda yang tidak terlalu tinggi ini sering dipanggil ChimChim oleh teman terdekatnya. Jimin adalah pemuda imut yang banyak bicara seperti Hoseok. Ia sangat pandai menari. Ia hanya beberapa bulan lebih muda dari Hoseok._

 _Lalu, ada **Kim Taehyung** , 17 tahun. Taehyung atau sering dipanggil V/TaeTae ini sering bertingkah aneh, jadi banyak yang memanggilnya alien. Pemuda pemilik senyum kotak ini tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari Jungkook, karena mereka memang sepasang kekasih._

 _Anggota selanjutnya bernama **Jeon Jungkook** , 16 tahun. Pemuda bergigi kelinci yang bisa menari, menyanyi dan juga melakukan rapp. Ia adalah orang yang pemalu. Pemuda yang sering dipanggil Kookie ini merupakan kekasih Taehyung._

 _Dan terakhir, ada maknae mereka, **Kim Yugyeom** , 16 tahun. Yugyeom terpaut 2 bulan dengan Jungkook. Banyak yang tidak mengira bahwa Yugyeom adalah maknae mereka, karena pemuda pendiam ini memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan Jiho._

 _Sepertinya cukup sampai di sini perkenalan dengan mereka._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Firda473:** miaaaaaannn /deep bow/ di sini Hoseok jadi uke dan nantinya Yoongi sebagai seme. Yah walaupun bukan main pair. Maaf sekali lagi karena nggak sesuai dengan yang diinginkan Firda-ssi. :)

 **Kureyrey:** Taehyung udah punyanya Kookie hehehe. Di sini couple-nya Hoseok si Leader alias RapMon alias Namjoon :D

 **esazame:** wuiiiiihhh...keren euy bisa nebak hihi daebakk. Semoga suka dengan chapter permulaan ini :)

 **Adelia Tantia Rona:** udah dilanjut ya ini. Thank you for the review :)

 **MixYoonFm:** waaaahh...pada suka Yoongi jadi uke ya? Mian. Karena main pair-nya NamSeok. Nanti ada YoonSeok nya juga sih, tapi Yoongi jadi seme. Mianhae, chingu-ya /deep bow/

 **dhewiikim:** wuaaaahhh...ada yang nungguin aku hihi. Hai, dewi /waving hand/. Aku kabulin permintaanmu nih yang jadi kim yeol-nya si Namjoon, /yeay/

 **Sugahoney:** udah dilanjut nih, saeng :)

 **JirinHope:** yup. jadi nih, saeng. Tapi nggak tau dh nanti kelanjutannya gimana hehe

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aiko's note :** Hai-hai... Aku bawa chapter pertama nih. Chapter ini memang baru permulaan cerita, jadi chapternya pendek. Semoga kalian suka ya. Maaf yang kecewa karena pairnya nggak sesuai permintaan. Dari perencanaannya memang udah diputusin seperti ini pairnya. Sekali lagi maaf. /deep bow/

Terima kasih yang sudah baca, review, favorite, dan follow ff ini. Sampai bertemu chapter depan.

With Love,

 **Aiko**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHEER UP! (SASSY GO GO!)**

 **REMAKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING(s): It's YAOI. If you don't like YAOI, please close this page before you start reading this fict. / BTS' fict with other casts. / Don't Like, Don't Read.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair: Namseok (Namjoon x Hoseok)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2: BAEKHO**

 **.**

 **-Awal Tahun Ajaran Baru-**

Hari ini tepat satu minggu seluruh siswa di Korea Selatan—termasuk siswa Bangtan High School—memasuki tahun ajaran baru, setelah sebelumnya mereka menjalani liburan kenaikan kelas. Terlihat siswa-siswa Bangtan High School ini sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ada yang sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan, berbincang sambil memakan snack di kantin sekolah, atau sedang berkutat mengaransemen atau merekam lagu di studio musik.

Yup, Bangtan High School adalah sekolah seni yang dikhususkan untuk bidang tarik suara. Jadi, jangan heran jika di sekolah ini terdapat beberapa studio musik dengan fasilitas lengkap.

Dan seperti biasa, anggota Real King sedang berkumpul di ruangan club mereka. Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka akan latihan setelah sekian lama berlibur. Mereka melakukan pemanasan kecil agar terhindar dari cidera saat mereka berlatih.

Setelah semuanya melakukan pemanasan selama sepuluh menit, Hoseok memposisikan dirinya di tengah—tanda bahwa mereka akan memulai latihan. Anggota yang lain pun segera menyesuaikan posisi mereka. Hoseok mengangguk pada Jungkook yang berdiri paling dekat dengan speaker. Seolah mengerti apa yang leader mereka inginkan, Jungkook segera memutar musik dari ponsel Hoseok yang sudah terhubung dengan speaker.

Seiring dengan musik yang berdentum memenuhi ruangan, mereka pun mulai meliuk-liukkan tubuh mereka sesuai dengan koreografi yang telah mereka buat bersama. Mereka semua menari dengan wajah gembira.

"Hana, dul, set! Go!" Hoseok memberi aba-aba pada anggotanya dengan semangat saat musik yang diputar memasuki bagian reffrain. Namun, belum juga mereka memulai gerakan inti, musik itu berhenti dengan sendirinya. Membuat mereka mau tidak mau menghentikan gerakan mereka juga.

"Yak! Aish! Apa-apaan ini?!" Pekik Jimin kesal. Ia tergeletak di lantai dengan kaki yang menendang-nendang udara.

Sementara itu, di dalam ruangan yang berada tepat di samping ruang Real King, ada seorang siswa dengan kulit pucat sedang menyeringai sambil menatap kabel di tangannya dengan puas. "Akhirnya... Diam dan tenang."

Kabel yang berada di tangannya adalah kabel penghubung aliran listrik ke ruang Real King. Ruangan club itu memang tidak dialiri listrik, jadi anggota Real King harus menghubungkan aliran listrik mereka ke ruangan di sampingnya.

Lalu, bagaimana anggota Real King bisa berlatih tanpa aliran listrik itu? Tenang saja, mereka masih mempunyai satu alat untuk menghasilkan listrik.

"Cepat kayuh! Go go go!" Seru Hoseok dengan semangat. Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada Jiho.

Jiho menatapnya tidak percaya. "Kenapa aku la—"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, Hoseok sudah memotong dengan berkata, "Kami mengandalkanmu."

Bagaimana Jiho menolak jika saat ini Hoseok memandangnya dengan pandangan memohon yang menggemaskan seperti itu. Bunuh saja Jiho jika ia mengatakan tidak setelah melihat puppy eyes milik Hoseok. Ditambah lagi, sekarang semua anggota ikut-ikutan menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Akhirnya, ia pun menghela napas sebelum beranjak menuju sepeda yang ada di dekat speaker.

Jika kalian bertanya, untuk apa di ruangan ini terdapat sepeda? Jawabannya hanya satu, sepeda itu terhubung dengan generator yang akan menghasilkan listrik jika kalian mengayuhnya. Yup, inilah alat penghasil listrik mereka.

Jiho menaiki sepeda itu dan mulai mengayuhnya sekuat tenaga. Tak lama kemudian kemudian, speaker itu kembali menyala dan memainkan musik yang tadi sempat berhenti.

"Baiklah... Ayo mulai lagi!" Seru Yugyeom dengan semangat.

"Ayo mulai dari awal!" Teriak Hoseok, Jimin dan Jungkook bersama-sama.

Mereka kembali ke posisi masing-masing dan melanjutkan latihan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Sedangkan Jiho—dengan keringat bercucuran—tetap mengayuh sepeda dengan sekuat tenaga.

Sementara itu, keadaan di ruangan samping ruang Real King itu tak kalah heboh. Suara musik dari ruang Real King benar-benar menggangu ke-enam siswa yang sedang berkutat dengan buku mereka.

"Yak! Kim Namjoon! Ketua kelas! Bukankah mereka sangat berisik?" Pekik salah satu murid yang duduk di bangku depan sebelah kiri disusul dengan geraman-geraman kesal dari siswa lain.

"Yak! Kau 'kan ketua kelas, cepat suruh mereka diam." Kali ini giliran siswa yang berada di belakang siswa pertama yang berbicara tadi.

Namjoon masih terdiam. Pemuda itu hanya memandang teman-temannya dengan tatapan datar.

"Mereka tidak akan bisa masuk Universitas BigHit dengan dance itu. Jadi, untuk apa mereka melakukan ini semua?" Kini giliran siswa yang berada di bangku tengah bagian belakang yang melontarkan komentarnya. Ia menatap Namjoon dengan kesal. "Ketua kelas!"

Baiklah, mari kita tinggalkan dua club yang saling tidak mau mengalah ini. Biarkan saja mereka melakukan apapun semau mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara dua club tadi saling bersitegang, di ruang aula sekolah ini sedang berlangsung rapat komite sekolah. Terlihat beberapa orang tua murid yang menjadi anggota komite sedang duduk rapi di dalam ruangan itu, begitu pula dengan guru-guru yang menghadiri rapat. Mereka semua sedang menyimak setiap perkataan dari Wakil Kepala Sekolah di depan sana.

"Tahun lalu, 43 siswa SMA Bangtan kita berhasil lolos dalam ujian masuk ke Universitas BigHit. Sedangkan dari SMA lain, hanya 15 orang saja yang lolos seleksi. Seperti yang Anda lihat, kami sudah berhasil selama tiga tahun berturut-turut. Dan tak hanya itu, Bapak dan Ibu sekalian, tahun ini, misi kami adalah untuk membuat lebih dari 50% siswa kami lolos dalam ujian masuk ke Universitas BigHit, Starlight dan JYP." Jelas salah seorang guru—yang juga menjabat sebagai WaKepSek dengan nametag bertuliskan 'Jo Kwon' di bagian kiri dadanya. Jo Kwon Ssaem tersenyum bangga dan membungkuk sambil menggumamkan kata terima kasih ketika para anggota dewan komite dan para guru bertepuk tangan.

Seorang wanita yang merupakan salah satu anggota dewan komite mengangkat tangannya, lalu bertanya, "Apakah Anda akan tetap mengijinkan siswa untuk mengikuti ekstrakurikuler?"

Jo Kwon Ssaem tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja, Nyonya. Kegiatan ekstrakurikuler sangat penting agar mereka berhasil dalam ujian Su Shi."

"Tapi, anakku bilang, ada ekstrakurikuler yang sangat berisik dan mengganggu." Sanggah wanita tersebut dengan wajah tidak sukanya.

"Ekstrakurikuler pasti hanya berisi kegiatan yang benar-benar akan membantu mereka lulus. Benar 'kan, Ibu Kepala Sekolah?" Tanya wanita lain sambil melirik Kepala Sekolah Bangtan High School.

Wanita yang dipandangi seperti itu pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke depan. Jo Kwon Ssaem segera saja menyerahkan mic-nya pada sang Kepala Sekolah. "Tentu saja, Nyonya. Sekolah kami tidak akan membiarkan ekstrakurikuler yang hanya mengganggu proses belajar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Anggota Real King kembali berlatih dengan bantuan Jiho yang masih saja mengayuh sepeda. Tapi, lagi-lagi latihan mereka terganggu. Kali ini oleh suara musik klasik ang terdengar dari ruang sebelah.

"Argh! Jinjja!" Kesal Jimin. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil.

Taehyung terlihat mengacak rambutnya sebal. "Sial!"

Yugyeom memukuli lantai dengan tinjunya. Sedangkan Jungkook malah membuat gerakan tari balet. Hoseok mendekati Jiho.

"Kita tak akan pernah menyerah!" Ucap Hoseok dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Ia sudah duduk di atas boncengan sepeda. Bersiap untuk membantu Jiho mengayuh.

Jiho menoleh ke arah Hoseok, lalu beralih pada tembok di samping kanannya. "Mereka mau perang, ya?"

Mereka berdua pun mulai mengayuh sepeda seirama. Hoseok tak henti-hentinya menyerukan nama Real King yang kemudian diikuti oleh anggota yang lain. "Real King! Real King! Real King! Real King!"

Sedangkan club sebelah yang mendengar suara musik Real King menjadi lebih keras, ikut mengeraskan volume speaker mereka.

"Cih! Pantang menyerah rupanya. Hyung, cepat tingkatkan volumenya." Kata Sangwon sambil menepuk bahu Namjoon beberapa kali. Saat ini mereka memang sedang berkumpul di meja sang Ketua kelas, kecuali satu orang yang masih saja membaca buku walaupun kini ia berpindah tempat duduk di belakang meja Namjoon. Kihyun—siswa tadi—memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening melihat tingkah kekanakan teman-temannya.

Namjoon pun menekan tombol up pada remote control yang ada di tangannya. Ia menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya hingga menampilkan dimple yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Lebih keras! Lebih keras lagi, Namjoon!" Seru Seokjin yang mulai menikmati persaingan volume musik ini.

Namjoon terus menekan tombol up pada remote control hingga menyebabkan musik klasik yang mereka putar berdentum keras dan menggema di dalam ruangan. Bahkan musik itu terdengar hingga ke koridor dan ruangan Real King.

Sementara itu, di ruang sebelah Jiho sudah terkapar di lantai karena kelelahan mengayuh sepeda. Sebagai teman yang baik, Taehyung pun menyeka keringat hyung-nya itu dengan handuk, lalu mengipasinya. Hoseok dan Jimin menggantikan peran Jiho dalam mengayuh sepeda. Tapi kali ini, mereka mengayuhnya dengan cara yang berbeda, yaitu menggunakan tangan. Ckckck, ada-ada saja Real King ini.

"Ayo, semangat! Semangat! Semangat!" Seruan kata semangat yang keluar dari bibir Hoseok dan Jimin terus terdengar di ruangan Real King. Yugyeom ikut bersorak menyemangati mereka berdua. Maknae mereka itu duduk di lantai dekat roda belakang sepeda sambil mengipasi Hoseok dan Jimin menggunakan handuk.

Jungkook—yang berdiri di samping speaker—langsung mengeraskan volume speaker hingga maksimal, hingga seruan "Semangat!" yang diucapkan oleh ketiga temannya terdengar sayup-sayup.

Hoseok dan Jimin terus mengayuh sepeda mereka. Hoseok yang tidak sengaja melihat ke arah generator yang terpasang di samping kiri ban belakang sepeda, tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya.

"Eoh?!" Pekiknya sambil menunjuk generator. Membuat kelima anggota Real King yang lain mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu—bahkan Jiho ikut bangkit dari acara tidurannya. Mereka mendapati asap tipis keluar dari celah generator.

Jimin—yang berada paling dekat dengan benda itu—segera membukanya.

"Andwe!" Seru Hoseok.

Terlambat. Jimin sudah terlanjur membukanya dan alat itu mengeluarkan percikan api yang membuat asap lebih tebal. Mereka semua membelalakkan mata dan memekik panik.

"Bagaimana ini, Hyung? Bukankah ini alat paling mahal di sekolah kita?" Panik Yugyeom yang diangguki oleh Taehyung. Raut ketakutan begitu kentara di wajah mereka.

"Sialan!" Hoseok mendesis kesal sambil melirik ke tembok di hadapannya—karena Hoseok memang berhadapan dengan tembok yang memisahkan ruangan mereka dengan ruangan Baekho—dengan mata yang memicing tajam. Lalu seketika ia beralih pada semua anggotanya. "Yak! Kalian semua! Ikut aku sekarang!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Di lantai dua ini terdapat perpustakaan baru." Jelas Jo Kwon Ssaem kepada para anggota komite sekolah.

Setelah selesai dengan rapat tahun ajaran baru, rombongan itu diajak berkeliling gedung Bangtan High School oleh Kepala Sekolah dan para guru. Saat ini mereka berada di depan ruangan terbuka dengan rak buku beserta bukunya yang berjajar rapi.

Jo Kwon Ssaem melanjutkan ceramahnya—walaupun tidak dihiraukan oleh Ketua Komite yang malah asyik dengan ponselnya. "Kami akan terus berusaha yang terbaik untuk memastikan para siswa mendapatkan buku yang mereka perlukan."

Melihat perkataan Jo Kwon Ssaem masih tidak ditanggapi oleh sang Ketua Komite, Kepala Sekolah Choi Sooyoung pun mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Kami juga berencana untuk membangun ruang belajar pribadi di asrama."

Gotcha! Perkataan sang Kepala Sekolah Choi membuat wanita bernama Kang Jihyun itu mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula tertuju pada ponsel kini tertuju pada wanita cantik di hadapannya.

"Di mana letaknya?" Tanya Jihyun pada Kepala Sekolah sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sang Kepala Sekolah ikut tersenyum. Ia menunjuk ke sebuah koridor yang akan menghubungkan mereka ke tempat selanjutnya. "Silahkan lewat sini. Kami akan selalu berusaha untuk membangun ruangan di mana para siswa tidak akan mendapat gangguan apapun. Silahkan."

Rombongan itu pun mengikuti ke mana wanita itu melangkah dengan patuh. Seperti sekumpulan anak ayam yang sedang mengekori induknya. Hihi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Real King. Baekho. Kedua club ini sedang berhadap-hadapan di koridor depan ruangan club mereka. Anggota kedua club ini saling melemparkan tatapan tajam satu sama lain. Jika saja sebuah tatapan bisa untuk membunuh, mungkin mereka semua sudah terbunuh dan tak ada yang tersisa. Yah, karena saking tajamnya tatapan mereka terhadap lawannya.

"Kenapa aku harus berhadapan dengan si loser ini?" Kesal Sangwon saat melihat Jiho berdiri di hadapannya. Sangwon memang selalu dibuat kesal oleh anggota Real King, tapi dari keenam anggota club itu, Jiho adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan—menurutnya.

Jiho melotot ke arah Sangwon ketika mendengar pemuda itu bersuara. "Diam kau! Shit! Kau bilang apa tadi?!" Tidak-tidak. Jangan berpikir Jiho tidak mendengar perkataan Sangwon tadi. Ia hanya ingin pemuda itu mengulang kata-katanya saja. Ia paling tidak suka mendengar dirinya atau teman-temannya dipanggil dengan sebutan 'loser'.

"Bilang apa? Apa, huh?!" Tanya Jimin dengan nada suara yang ditinggikan. Ia jadi ikut emosi mendengar perkataan magnae club Baekho itu.

Taehyung yang mendengar Jiho diejek pun ikut mengepalkan tangannya sambil menggertakkan giginya karena menahan emosi. Pemuda tinggi itu sudah akan melangkah maju jika saja tidak ada tangan Hoseok yang menghalangi mereka semua.

"Yak yak yak! Sudah, sudah. Biarkan saja." Kata Hoseok tegas. Matanya sejak tadi bertatapan dengan Kihyun yang berdiri di samping Namjoon sambil membawa buku di depan dadanya. Pemuda cute itu juga memandanginya. Entah apa arti pandangan mereka. Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda tinggi di hadapannya. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi tajam.

Sedangkan Kihyun juga beralih menatap layar ponselnya ketika benda itu bergetar—menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Sebuah pesan singkat dari sang Eomma.

 **From : Eomma**

 **Eomma ada di sekolahmu. Jangan membuat Eomma malu.**

Seketika itu juga, Kihyun terdiam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya—kebiasaannya jika sedang panik atau takut. Ia takut jika ibunya tahu tentang pertengkaran yang terjadi antara Real King dan Baekho saat ini. Parahnya, ia terlibat dalam pertengkaran. Bagaimana ini?

Ketika Kihyun sedang sibuk dengan segala pemikiran tentang ibunya, Hoseok tersenyum lebar pada Namjoon. Senyum yang—bagi orang yang belum terbiasa melihatnya—sangat menyilaukan.

 **-Hoseok's POV-**

Aku tersenyum menatap Namjoon dan teman-temannya. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin terus bertengkar dengan mereka. Karena pertengkaran itu tidak baik. Masa-masa SMA bagiku adalah untuk mencari banyak teman, bukan banyak musuh.

"Apa menurut kalian, adil jika kami tidak bisa menggunakan listrik juga?" Tanyaku lembut. Namun, semua perlakuan tidak menyenangkan yang mereka lakukan padaku dan teman-temanku kembali memenuhi otak dan pikiranku. Membuat darahku sedikit mendidih karena emosi. Aku kembali berkata—kali ini dengan nada menusuk walaupun aku masih tersenyum. "Apa kalian pikir, kita berada di Era Joseon?"

Namjoon—dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana seragamnya dan tampang sombongnya itu—membalas senyumku. Membuat kedua lesung pipinya terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Kenapa dia harus memiliki lesung pipi itu sih? Dan kenapa lesung pipi itu malah membuatnya lebih err... tampan? Ugh!

"Kami memutuskan aliran listrik agar kalian bisa belajar." Jawabnya dengan santai.

Aku hampir tertawa dibuatnya. Cih! Kau pikir aku tak tahu jika saat ini kau sedang merendahkan kami? "Ah... Begitu, ya?"

Aku menganguk-anggukkan kepalaku. Masih dengan tersenyum, aku berkata, "Kami memang tidak pintar. Tapi, kenapa hanya kami yang tidak bisa menikmati AC, kulkas, filter air dan listrik? Padahal kami juga membayar seperti siswa lainnya."

Suara tawa rendah memasuki indra pendengaranku. Siapa lagi yang mempunyai suara berat seperti ini selain Namjoon? Jiho dan Taehyung juga memiliki suara yang berat, tapi tak seberat dan sedalam suara Namjoon.

"Sekolah ini memang hebat. Pemenanglah yang berkuasa." Katanya sambil menekan setiap kata pada kalimat terakhirnya. Namjoon tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi senyum meremehkan itu. Ugh, aku benar-benar sangat emosi dibuatnya. Kukepalkan tanganku erat-erat hingga telapak tanganku sakit karena kukuku menancap di sana. Aku sudah tidak bisa sabar lagi.

"Yak! Peringkat kami memang yang terendah, puas?!" Bentakku. Aku bisa merasakan mukaku yang memerah menahan amarah.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Kalian kan memang bodoh." Perkataan Namjoon benar-benar membuatku terluka. Mungkin tidak hanya aku saja, tapi juga teman-temanku.

Kudengar Jiho dan Yugyeom yang berada di sisi kiriku berteriak, "Yak! Neo!"

Sedangkan di sebelah kananku, Jimin juga memekik tidak suka. "Hanya karena kami bodoh, bukan berarti kalian bisa seenaknya!" Taehyung dan Jungkook juga mulai bergerak maju.

Aku menahan mereka semua. Walau semenusuk apapun perkataan Namjoon tadi, aku tidak ingin mereka berkelahi di sini. Kami sudah cukup banyak mendapatkan masalah tanpa ada perkelahian seperti ini.

Aku mengeratkan rahangku ketika mereka tertawa melihat reaksi kami. Perkataanku selanjutnya hanya terdengar seperti sebuah desisan. "Kami hanya ingin kalian berbagi listrik. Kalian tidak mau?"

Namjoon maju selangkah, lalu menatapku dan teman-temanku tanpa minat. Membuatku ingin sekali memukul wajah sombongnya itu. "Untuk apa aku berbagi dengan kalian?"

Sekarang aku tidak lagi marah, tapi aku ingin menangis. Bagaimana bisa dia sekejam itu pada kami? Kami kan tidak meminta bocoran jawaban soal ujian. Kami hanya ingin mereka berbagi listrik dengan kami. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Cobalah untuk mengerti sedikit, eoh? Kalian sudah sejak lahir menikmati fasilitas menjengkelkan ini melebihi kami!" Pekikku. Dengan sekuat tenaga, kutahan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mataku agar tidak jatuh.

"Menjengkelkan?" Aku mendengar seseorang mengeluarkan suaranya. Kualihkan pandanganku pada sosok lelaki berkulit putih pucat di samping Sangwon. Itu Yoongi. Matanya menatap tajam ke arahku. Pemuda itu sangat menakutkan.

Kulihat Yoongi bergarak maju, mungkin ingin membunuhku. Taehyung—yang melihatnya—juga ikut bergerak maju.

"Mundur kau!" Geram Taehyung.

Namun sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah, Namjoon sudah lebih dahulu menahan Yoongi. Memerintahkannya untuk mundur. Dia berbalik lagi untuk menatapku. Senyumnya kali ini terlihat menakutkan. Membuat aku bergidik ngeri.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Jung Hoseok. Dunia ini lebih kejam dari yang kau bayangkan. Kau tahu kenapa?" Namjoon menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap kami satu persatu. Senyumnya sudah lenyap. "Karena orang yang tidak punya rasa khawatir, tidak akan pernah bisa menang."

 **-Hoseok's POV End-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Baekho adalah club musik Bangtan High School yang berisi siswa-siswa peringkat atas. Mereka sangat baik di bidang vocal, rapping, composing dan writing lyric. Mereka adalah siswa-siswa terbaik dari yang terbaik. Dengan kata lain, mereka adalah 'bunga' yang berharga bagi Bangtan High School. Siapa saja mereka?_

 _Pertama, ada_ _ **Kim Namjoon**_ _, 17 tahun. Namjoon adalah leader Baekho, walaupun dia magnae kedua. Pemuda tampan ini adalah seorang rapper dan penulis lirik. Orang-orang sering memanggilnya Rap Monster atau RapMon karena rap-nya yang benar-benar keren. Satu hal yang menjadi ciri khas sekaligus daya tariknya adalah lesung pipi di kedua pipinya yang selalu terlihat saat dia tersenyum. Selain itu, Namjoon adalah si peringkat pertama._

 _Kedua,_ _ **Yoo Kihyun**_ _, 17 tahun. Pemuda cute yang menempati peringkat kedua ini memiliki suara yang lembut dan sangat merdu. Dia juga ahli memainkan piano, meski tak seahli Yoongi. Kihyun memiliki banyak sekali rahasia yang dia pendam._

 _Yang selanjutnya adalah_ _ **Min Yoongi**_ _, 17 tahun. Yoongi atau yang juga dikenal dengan nama Suga adalah sahabat Namjoon sejak kecil. Pemuda berkulit putih pucat layaknya vampire ini ahli dalam segala bidang di dunia musik. Mulai dari rapping, composing, writing lyric, memainkan alat musik, bahkan Yoongi sudah menghasilkan banyak lagu yang dia produseri sendiri. Sebenarnya ada satu yang Yoongi tidak bisa, ehm, bukan tidak bisa juga sih, tp kurang pas saja dengan suaranya, yaitu menyanyi. Yoongi ini sosok yang tempramental. Dia berada di peringkat lima._

 _Anggota ke-empat yaitu_ _ **Kim Seokjin**_ _, 17 tahun. Pemuda yang sering dipanggil Jin ini memiliki wajah tampan dan juga cantik dalam waktu bersamaan dengan bahu yang lebar. Dia pandai memasak dan menyukai tokoh game Mario Bros. Pemuda peringkat empat ini bersahabat dengan Jaehwan yang juga anggota Baekho. Sama seperti Kihyun, dia juga memiliki suara yang merdu._

 _Setelah itu ada_ _ **Lee Jaehwan**_ _, 17 tahun. Jaehwan atau Ken adalah anggota tertua di Baekho. Kemanapun pemuda manis ini pergi, dia akan selalu membawa Soekjin bersamanya. Dia menempati peringkat ke-enam. Selain Seokjin dan Kihyun, Jaehwan juga memiliki suara emas._

 _The last but not least,_ _ **Seo Sangwon**_ _, 16 tahun. Magnae Baekho ini adalah seorang rapper dan lyricist. Dia juga bisa memainkan gitar dan drum. Sangwon—atau Yano—ini walaupun menyebalkan, tapi dia adalah sosok yang lucu dan manis._

 _Itulah para anggota Baekho yang tampan, manis dan cute. Yah, walaupun perlakuan mereka pada anggota Real King terkadang suka berlebihan dan cenderung kejam. Sebenarnya mereka tidak begitu buruk, mereka hanya anak-anak yang berada di bawah kontrol orang tua mereka, layaknya boneka._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon masih terus menatap Hoseok dengan mata tajam dan datarnya.

"Jika kalian tidak bisa menang, menyerahlah." Pemuda bermarga Kim itu mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya—menyeringai setan. "Atau kalian terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti hal itu?"

Hoseok semakin mengepalkan tangannya. Emosinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun dan tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Dengan pandangan menusuk, pemuda itu menyingsingkan lengan hoodie-nya, lalu berkata, "Kau akan tamat hari ini juga, Kim Namjoon! Ayo maju!"

Dengan seruan Hoseok itu, baik anggota Real King maupun Baekho segera maju untuk menemukan lawan yang tepat, kecuali Kihyun yang memilih mundur. Pemuda itu hanya melihat kekacauan yang diciptakan oleh teman-temannya dengan wajah cemas. Kekacauan ini membuat siswa-siswa lain—yang sedang lewat atau berada di ruang club mereka—berkerumun tak jauh dari sana hanya untuk menonton.

Dapat kita lihat, Jimin—yang walaupun berbadan kecil tapi memiliki otot yang tidak bisa diremehkan ini—memilih Seokjin sebagai lawannya. Jimin terlihat memelintir tangan Seokjin ke belakang dan membuat laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu berteriak kesakitan.

Lalu, ada Jungkook—yang sejak tadi hanya diam—kini menghadapi Jaehwan. Magnae kedua Real King itu terlihat tidak takut berhadapan dengan anggota tertua Baekho. Buktinya, ia sedang mengapit leher Jaehwan dengan lengannya.

Di sisi lain, terlihat Jiho yang memojokkan tubuh Sangwon yang lebih kecil darinya. Namun, Sangwon tak menyerah. Apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya benar-benar tidak patut dicontoh. Ia dengan keras mencubit dada Jiho hingga Jiho mengeluarkan jeritan manly-nya.

Di samping mereka, Yoongi sedang berusaha keras melawan dua anggota Real King yang tinggi-tinggi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Taehyung dan Yugyeom. Dua anak itu mengunci pergerakan tangan dan kakinya hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak.

Hah... Ada-ada saja mereka ini. Yoongi kan lebih kecil dari mereka, kenapa mereka melawan Yoongi berdua? Ck, ck, ck.

Baiklah, mari beralih pada leader mereka. Hmm... tunggu sebentar. Kenapa rasanya leader kedua club ini malah terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar, ya?

Lihatlah tangan Namjoon yang menggenggam kedua pergelagan tangan Hoseok, lalu Hoseok yang meronta minta dilepaskan. Ini seperti Hoseok yang sedang marah karena cemburu, lalu Namjoon menahannya agar mau mendengarkan penjelasannya. Hahaha lucu sekali.

 **Bugh!**

"Auw!" Itu suara Namjoon. Ia sudah melepaskan tangan Hoseok dan kini memegangi kakinya yag dibalut sepatu.

Ups! Ternyata, pemuda manis bernama Jung Hoseok itu telah menginjak kakinya dengan sekuat tenaga. Sekarang Hoseok menarik kerah kemeja seragam Namjoon hingga pemuda itu kembali berdiri. Hoseok terpaksa sedikit berjinjit saat ingin menatap mata Namjoon. Yah, itu semua karena tinggi Namjoon yang kelewatan.

"Kau mau mati, eoh?" Ancam Hoseok dengan suara melengking. Bagaimana Namjoon takut dengan ancamannya jika cara mengancam Hoseok seperti seorang perempuan begitu?

"Anak-anak! Sedang apa kalian semua?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, membuat semua pergerakan mereka terhenti seketika. Tubuh mereka membeku mendengar suara yang sangat mereka kenali. Dengan gerakan slow motion, mereka semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan secepat kilat saling menjauh satu sama lain.

Di sana, di ujung koridor tak jauh dari mereka, berdiri seorang pria yang membawa tongkat kecil. Pria itu menatap mereka dengan satu alis terangkat dan terlihat sedikit menakutkan. Dan, sialnya, pria itu adalah wali kelas mereka. Kim Minjoon, atau mereka sering memanggilnya Joon Ssaem.

 **-TBC or End?-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big thanks to:** **Firda473 |** **Kureyrey |** **esazame |** **Adelia Tantia Rona |** **MixYoonFm |** **dhewiikim |** **Sugahoney |** **JirinHope | michaelchildhood | nohkunatip | dumb-baby-lion | anthi lee | kkkkk | ayuya24 | putrivip4ever | GitARMY | Keselek592 | guest | nn | Misharu Rin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aiko's note:** Hai, readers-nim. Gimana kabar kalian? Maaf ya baru publish sekarang. Kemarin-kemarin sempat dilema mengenai sesuatu.

Oh iya, sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf sama yang bilang kalo aku plagiat ff sebelah. Duh, aku bener-bener nggak tau kalo ada yang nge-remake drakor ini juga. Dan terima kasih udah ngasih tau tentang hal ini.

Aku nge-remake drakor ini nggak sepenuhnya kok. Aku cuma ngambil intinya aja dan bakal aku kombinasi sama ideku sendiri. Lagipula ff yang satunya itu kan GS sedangkan punyaku dibikin YAOI. Aku bener-bener nggak ada niat buat niru temen sebelah.

Kalau memang ada yang tidak berkenan dengan ff ini, tolong di close aja. Aku nggak bakal maksa kalian buat baca kok.

Maaf ya, readers-nim yang lain. Ini yang bikin aku dilema antara dilanjut atau dihapus aja ini ff. Tapi, setelah disemangatin sama dongsaeng kesayanganku /hug riani98/ aku jadi semangat ngelanjutin ff ini.

Tapi, biar lebih adil, aku mau vote antara dilanjut atau dihapus aja ini ff nya. Please review and vote.

Terima kasih sudah mampir untuk membaca, mereview, bahkan memfollow dan mem-favorite-kan ff ini. /big hug to everyone/

 **With Love,**

 **Aiko**


End file.
